What it Takes to be a Hero
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: In life peopled are given certain choices on what they'll do in life. What you wan to do in the futures. What you hope to see in your life. What kind of person you'll be. But some lives are chosen for them. Some accept it, and others choose to break free from this limits and exceed from the expectations.
1. Chapter 1 UA Academy

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves. I'll be updating about 1-3 times a month, sorry. I'm trying something new with the writing style, so tell me what you think.

 **Quote: _Tell me, do you fear the Dark?_**

 **"I-"**  
 _ **No, you fear what's in the dark. As you should.**_

*Story start*

*Class 1-A 12:30*

* * *

"Now class..." A heavily bandaged spiky noirette muttered as he leaned heavily on the podium. "In light of the incident at USJ, Principal Nemu has invited a specialist in 'Unbeatable situations' to help you."

 _"Thank you Aizawa-senpai, now please relax while I take over." a synthesized voice declared as a matte black Ronin face masked figure in a midnight black hooded cloak entered the room while Eraserhead laid behind his desk._

"ANO! Sensei! May we know who this new hero is?" The class rep asked as he stood at attention behind his desk with his hand raised.

 _"I will answer that Lida-kun. My name is Nine to One or just NtO, the X-rank hero. So if there aren't any more questions-" NtO stopped to look at the green haired student in the back row with his hand in the air._

"NtO-san, how come there aren't any records about you in the news?" Midoriya asked him, while several students agreed.

 _"Unlike the Pro hero All Might, or Endeavour, some hero's operate outside the publics eye. I am an expert in combat and One on One combat, so grab your Hero outfits and we'll meet at Ground Beta." NtO ordered the student to grab their suits from the compartments opened on the wall._

"But-." Tenya attempted to ask before the class noticed NtO was gone with a 15cm ink swirl on the ground.

*Ground Beta 13:00*

"OI! Where the hell is that idiot? He shows up, tells us to be here, then doesn't even bother to show up!" the explosive hero ranted out, before a black tactical glove with reinforced knuckles grasped his shoulder.

 _"Calm yourself Bakudan shōnen. Now I want three people to come forward for a demonstration." NtO ordered as he front flips over them and landed in front of the giant gate._

Out of the several who raised their hands the three who stood out were " _Momo-chan, Katsuki-kun, and Mina-chan." NtO ordered as the trio followed him into the training area, while the rest of the class moved to the viewing room._

"Excuse me, NtO-san, how do you know our names?" Momo questioned the X-rank hero.

 _"To approach a situation without the proper information, or incorrect information can be detrimental to a mission's integrity," NtO explained as he stopped in a faux street T-instersect, with the building at his cloaked back._

 _"Now which one of you want's to go first? You can either choose amongst-"_ "OH! I want to go! Pick me!" Mina Yelled as she waved her pink hand around.

 _"Alright, so Momo-chan and Katsuki-kun please move to a safe-!" NtO was cut off by grabbing a forest green and red glove by the wrist._

"I'm going to be fighting ya! SHIIIIINE (DIE)!" Bakugo yelled as he tried to explode his hand, which caused NtO to throw him into the building behind him.

 _"It appears that Katsuki-kun has decided to go first. So please evacuate to a safe Three building viewing distance." NtO advised as they ran to follow his orders, while he dodged an explosive palm strike to the ground._

"Hold still you bastard!" The nitroglycerin quirk user yelled as he gave an explosive right palm strike aimed at his head.

 _"Doing so would prove detrimental to my heath, but I will ask you something... from 1-9, what's your favourite number?- the synthesized man somewhat cheekily asked as he ducked under a right kick towards his mask._

"Number One, just like me!" used his left hand to propel him into the air, and then used his right as an explosive nose cone.

 _"Poor choice, Sabaku no Tate(Desert Shield)." NtO whispered as yellow light shone from his eye holes and sand exploded from the asphalt and concrete floor and encased Bakugo's right wrist to shoulder, suspending him 2.5m in the air by a column of sand._

"So you use sand? Big deal! STUN GRANADE!" the spiky blond yelled as light exploded from his palm.

" _Is that your master plan? I have run though every situation you could possibly predict, and created counter-measures for them. So based on our interaction, I've discovered you have a hair trigger," NtO deconstructed him as the sand incased his torso with his arms aimed to the sides. "And you are too headstrong in combat situations. This fight was over the second you attempted to get the jump on me."_

"QUIT UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Bakugo yelled as he struggled to escape the sand by violently exploding his gauntlets with sporadic accuracy.

 _"I admire your tenacity, but this is over." NtO commended as the sand formed a 5m ball around him, and then launched it towards the viewing section._

"Wow, you just whooped him~! Does that mean it's my turn?" Mina asked while she slid down the side of the building, with Momo following her on a pair of rollerblades.

 _"Not whooped, but exploited his weaknesses. So Momo-chan, are you willing to be third?" NtO inquired as Katsuki exploded in a shower of sand._

"I'm willing to wait to learn more about you. So Mina-chan can go first." the creative student agreed as Mina let out a cheerful whoop.

 _"Alright, now pick a number from 1-9. Katsuki-kun chose one, what will you pick?" NtO questioned as the golden light faded from his eye holes._

"Hey, what your name?" the pink student asked him, causing NtO to slightly falter but quickly recover.

 _"An_ _unorthodox time to ask but I will comply. I was considered a maelstrom in my youth, so you may refer to me as Naruto. Now please choose a number or I will." Naruto advised her as his eye slots glowed a myriad of colours from yellow and green, to purple, and red._

 _"_ How about number 3?" the acid quirk user answered him, causing the yellow light to return with a steely blue light radiating from the centre.

"No offence Naruto-sensei, but your eyes are very unnerving." Momo declared from her spot acrosss from them, which caused the intense saffron light to turn towards her.

 _"It's quite alright Momo-chan, now are you ready to begin_ _?" Naruto asked as a white crystalline material formed on his outstretched palms._

"Yeah! Let's go!" the emitter class student fist pumped while she started sliding around him with semi-clear fluid orbs in her hands.

 _"Mina-chan, I'm feeling nice so I'm giving you a hint. Come at me with intent to kill or you will never land a hit on me._ _Bura no Tsume(Brine Claw)_." _the masked hero advised before he slammed his fist into the ground and caused a powdery column to pierce through the pavement._

"If you're sure. SOWĀSHOTTO (sour shot)!" aiming her hand like a gun, Mina fired 'bullets' comprised of Ph 1. Naruto managed to dodge most of them, except for the few stray ones which ate through his cloak and revealed his G6 ballistic armour.

" _Impressive. An_ _emitter quark: with PH manipulation. Shame I have Alkaline solutions prepared." the mostly cloaked hero muttered as he slid 1g tablets from his sleeves and spread the powder to neutralize her shots, and slide trails._

"Naruto-sensei, what is your quirk? You used sand against Bakugo, Salt-based ones against Mina, but you seem like you have an intellect based quirk." Momo asked him by listing his currently known abilities.

 _"I'll answer your after I finish this GurētoBariarīfu(Great Barrier Reef)," with his synthetic declaration, a rainbow of branching coral exploded from the salt spires and formed a densely woven share around her._

"Hey! Does that mean we're done?" Mina asked from within the coral cage.

 _"It does, now Momo-chan... will you please come down here?" he asked her while he split open the sphere with a sharpened red coral in hand._

"Alright. Are you ok Mina?" the creative hero asked as she helped her classmate out of the shell.

"Yeah, it was weirder then harmful. So what are you trying to teach us?" the Acid quirk user asked as she tried to dissolve the coral, with slow results.

 _"Sometimes you will be up against a villain who has prepared a way to defeat you before you meet, or you are against a villain with a power opposite of your own. But I'm going to give you a Ten second prep time, so use it wisely. You'll need to come ready for war." NtO advised her while slightly revealing leather gloves with reinforced knuckles._

"You haven't made it easy for them so neither will I!" Momo exclaimed as she formed a Heart Kreuz style chest plate with a Spartan based helmet, and a 500 volt shotgun in hand.

 _"You're taking me seriously? I hope you are ready, now pick a number from 1-9." Naruto declared as his right hand grabbed his cloak and threw it to the side. Exposing his G6 ballistic, his matte black full encompassing Ronin headgear, and padded black fatigues._

"I will, now I choose number TWO!" the armoured teen yelled as she lunged towards the Hero, who's eye pieces glowed a green in the left and his right glowing yellow. Each with a feline feeling to them.

 _"Good luck with it then," NtO muttered as he brought up his blue and black flamed hand to grab the Taser round out of the air._

"So Number Two is fire, better switch this up!" Naruto heard as the butt of the shotgun smashed into his face, momentarily stunning him and dislodging his face mask. Causing several strands of blond hair to stick out.

 _"Impressive." the now known blond muttered as he fixed his mask, then willed the blue and black flames to engulf the entirety of his limbs. "But is this it? I expected you to give it your all."_

"I'm just getting warmed up." the armoured student declared as a Kusari-gama formed from her hand, and spun the spiked section clockwise.

 _"Good!" Naruto yelled as his voiced switched from synthetic to a more excited mans'. "DON'T HOLD BACK!"_

"YEAHHHHH!" With a vicious war cry, the spiked ball collided with his hellish flamed arm which sprayed blue flames and liquified metal across the mock arena.

"HEY MOMO-CHAN! CALM DOWN!" Mina yelled at the two viciously fighting hero and student melted the majority of Momo's chain and a decent portion of his scythe.

 ** _"Stay out of this MINA!_** _This is a fight and in combat, someone's not just going to swoop in and-" the X-class hero was cut off by the Symbol of Justice's dramatic landing between them._

"Hahaha. Now young hero, calm down. You may need a moment to cool off." All Might advised while Naruto willed his cobalt and jet black away, which revealed his smouldering armour.

 _"Your right senpai. Mina-chan, gather everyone together and inform them that All Might has taken over." NtO ordered as the fires exploded from his feet, and vanished from sight before she could answer._

"Wow! Hey Momo, how'd ya keep up with him for so long?" the acid quirk user questioned while examining the mostly liquified blade, and completely liquified chain with spiked ball.

"I'm not sure, I just remember him asking me not to hold back, and then my instincts just seemed to take over. I'm not even sure how I knew this." Momo muttered as she held the helmet in her hands.

* * *

*Sūkikyō Bar 17:00*

 **"You know." A helmeted hero in a beige trench coat declared as he took the empty seat at the counter beside a noticeably smaller, but similarly person. "You're pretty young to be drinking in a bar."**

To this, the over-coated hero wearing 'The Boring Company' hat and black lower face mask simply waved him off.

 _"Calm down Ecto-senpai. My 'title' entitles me to several benefits, so drop it." the masked hero muttered as he refilled his cup of Shochu._

 **"That doesn't mean you shouldn't pace yourself NtO, kids like you should be playing catch or something." Ectoplasm suggested, which caused Naruto to shatter the cup in his hand.**

 _"_ **I stopped being a kid a long time ago.** _He made sure to that._ _Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of my evening." The younger of the two declared as he slapped Five thousand yen bills on the bar counter and left the establishment._

 _"Why do these Pro Hero's keep interrupting me? I try to teach a life lesson, and All Might appears. I try to relax, and Ectoplasm shows up. Why can't they just leave me to my own devices?!" Naruto fumed before a Gyaru schoolgirl with spiky twin tails beaconing him into the alley way._

"Hey~ hero-boy. Unless ya want to keep brooding, then come ova 'ere." the somewhat spiky blonde called as Naruto thought over his options and concluded that he could take her if she lead him into an ambush, so he began following her into the alleyway.

 _"Fine, but if ya want to rob me then you're outta luck. I spend my Yen already on sake, and I got nothing worth stealing." Naruto told her while subtly building up a contained ball of steam around his left hand._

"I'm not afta ya money, so don't worry. But Mista Hero I gotta know, why'd ya want ta be a hero? If ya don't mind me askin'?" the pseudo-schoolgirl asked him as they stopped in the Red Light District.

 _"I've seen what Villains and Hero's alike want. I hate villains, but at least they're honest about it, unlike most heroes. I'm a hero because I want to contain the villainous scourge that has taken hold of this world. Why do you ask?" he asked the girl who draped herself over him with an drunk looking blush covering her cheeks._

 _"_ Two things sweetie. If yah impressin' me, which yah are. And if I should kill ya." the tanned girl explained as she held a butterfly knife against his throat.

 _"So are you?" Naruto asked as he held the heated steam ball close to her navel._

"Nah, I'm askin' myself if Ah'm falling for yah. And I think I might." the schoolgirl lovingly whispered as she cut off his face mask and into his cheek, then ran her tongue across the small blood trail causing the steam to collapse to the ground as water.

 _"I'm no one you want to love. My hands have been coated in blood, and I've got some pretty heavy baggage." Naruto warned her as she continued smiling._

"All the better. So what's your name Mr. Hero? I'm Himiko, and what happens next is up to you." the gyaru girl whispered as her tan 'melted' off to show her fair skin and slit yellow pupil .

 _"I'll bite. The name's Naruto. So what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned as he watched her clothes transform into a clay-like substance before fusing into her body. Leaving her completely nude in the alley with him._

"We can go to my house or we can stay here and see what happens," Himiko suggested, but received an overcoat thrown at her.

 _"Just hurry up and lead the way. This alley's cold." Naruto sighed as he fixed his mask, before looking at his vibrating phone." And it seems that Nezu-sama has called me in to help out again at the school."_

"Oh, so you're a teacher huh? Should I call you Naruto-sensei?" the transforming girl asked him as they left the Red Light and moved into the Industrial.

 _"I'm only a teacher when they call me in. But on the more important topic, why are we in the industrial district? Aside from the factories, there are only storage facilities here." Naruto inquired as she led him into an abandoned storage._

"Welcome to my house. Mind the bloodstains; they've been a hassle to get out." Himiko declared as she waved her hand around the industrial structure with occasional blood spatters on the floor.

 _"Why do you live in this ... storage centre? Shouldn't someone like your parents be taking care of you?" Naruto asked her, getting a noticeable shift in her formerly smiling appearance._

"The dead really can't do anything. They were anti-quirk believers and I was born with a quirk. Long story short, I killed them and now I live here. I don't mind the room but it's a hassle to keep clean." the spiky blonde answered as she flopped on a worn beanbag between two steel beams. "What about you?"

"I have a complicated relationship. Don't know my mom, and hate my 'father'. So I rent an apartment 'bout an hours drive from UA. If you're staying here, then you're not anymore. I refuse to allow you to live here. Call it my hero complex, but you're to young too live in a place like this." Naruto ordered as three copies of himself emerged from his back and began grabbing the random items scattered around the area.

 _"Wow. Not even a day and you're asking me to move in with you. So forward, and I like it." Himiko stated as she shifted from her right leg over-crossing to her left with a small pause between the two movements._

" _If you see it as that then fine. Now let's hurry, I've got to teach tomorrow." Naruto commanded as he helped his copies with the moving._

"Fine, just don't look in the back that's where I-" "THE FUCK!?" "-keep the weird stuff. Guess I don't need to tell you." the shorter blonde shrugged as she threw her spare clothes into a bag.

* * *

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 Quirks, and their uses

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Minato Shinakoen district: Prince Tower*

* * *

"So you live in this hotel?" Himiko curiously asked him while he pulled a card out of her loaner coat and flashed it the lady working behind the counter.

 _"Correct. Along with myself, there are a number of residents with registered quirks living here. Ishikawa-sama has contacted the Hero Association to list this as a 'Quirk Housing District'." Naruto explained as he entered the elevator and pressed the fourth floor._

"So why do you live in a hotel, don't most pro heroes live in a special house or something else?" the shorter blonde inquired as they road the room until it opened up to the expected floor.

"That's because the Hero Association pays the top 20 heroes obscene amounts of ¥en. Allowing heroes like Best Jeanist, Endeavour, or Desutegoro to form companies with other heroes beneath them.I'm a hero to bring justice, and not for the money. I do what I do to stop villains and only use my hero pay to fix the damage of the fights and live off." Naruto explained while they exited the elevator and walked to room 442.

"Well, what are you doing to do now that you have a naked girl in your house?" Himiko cheekily questioned him, but was ignored to open the door and ushered her in to his minimalist style, red-themed room.

 _"First of all, you were nude, not naked. Nude implies lack of clothes or covering, and naked is to be without something like a samurai without his sword. Second of all,_ you _are going to get changed and wash up." Naruto ordered he sat her bag beside her, and placed his hat on a glass table._

"Al~right. Here's your coat back." she declared as the coat drop the ground and she carried her suitcase into the bathroom.

 _"God_ damn it. A teenage boy and a teenage girl in the same apartment, with her naked in the bathroom? Sounds like a cheesy manga, or a bad doujinshi." Naruto muttered as he ran his hands through his spiky blond sitting on his mahogany love seat.

*Class 1-A Ground Beta: 0900*

"Now today we are going to have some Pro-Heroes come in to help train. Backdraft, Kamui Woods, NtO, and Desutegoro are going to be working on combating villain in urban situations. Like the Tatooin Station incident, a team of heroes will be tasked by either defeating, containing, subduing, or containing villains." the medically wrapped hero blandly muttered from his sleeping bag, before pulling out a clipboard.

"Minoru, Katsuki, Fumikage, Eijiro, and Rikido. Go to Area 1 to meet Backdraft. Koji, Tenya, Denki, Yuga, and Mashiro. Head to Area 2 to meet Kamui Woods. Izuku, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, and Tsuyu. Head to Area 3 to Meet NtO. Hanta, Mezu, Toru, Ochaco, and Shoto. Head to Area 4 to meet Desutegoro." the erasing quirk user explained as the gates opened up with the heroes. Which caused the ash blond to see the Ronin masked hero waiting.

"TEME! SHIIINE!" with a blazon cry, Katsuki lunged toward him with his nitroglycerin being used as a propellant. Once he was less than half a metre, he cocked back his right arm and readied a barrage of explosions aimed at his face.

 _Now Katsuki-kun, situations call for a different methods to deal with them. If the head first approach doesn't prove useful, you should try a second approach. If brawn doesn't win, then use brain." Naruto advised as his eyes glowed black and gold, and the sand encased the ash blond. "Now I relinquish you to Backdraft, and I want my group to follow me."_

 _With a simple flick of his wrist, the blond was fired into Backdrafts district and the Five were ushered along with him as the gold and black lights faded from his eye holes._

"Hey Naruto-sensei, what happened to you and Momo-chan yesterday? You two kinda went at it?" Mina asked, which caused the creator quirk user and the hero to misstep.

 _"_ Mina-san, could you phrase it better? You made it seem so... lewd." Momo blushed as Tsuyu, Izuku, and Kyoka looked confused.

"I would like to know what happened as well. During your fight, a lot of dust was kicked up so it made it hard to observe." the earjack hero explained as the two other students nodded.

 _"Its called the fighting spirit. When using my quirk, I am able to inspire strong feelings in those around me such as then." Naruto answered as he continued walking towards the centre._

"But what is your quirk? You have used sand, fire, and likely water-based quirk abilities. Aside from them all being elements, neither ability shares any similarities that would link them to a single registered quirk. But there might be a quirk that has several abilities apart from it. Such as Shoto's Half and half quirk or something else." Izuku muttered as the kanji's circled around him while he theorized the hero's quirk.

 _"Anyway, today we will be focusing on quirks and their full abilities. Through experience or appearance, I've figured out what your abilities likely pertain to." The armoured hero explained while looking at the teens. Momo's creation, Mina's Acid, Kyoka earjacks, Tsuyu's Frog themed costume, and Izuku's All Might based costume and probable powers._

"How so? I mean I doubt one person is capable of deciphering our quirks so fast?" Kyoka skeptically asked him as Izuku stopped his muttering and Tsuyu focused their attention on him.

 _"Izuku-kun is likely overclocking his circulatory, respiratory, and muscular system to achieve sub to supersonic movements. Momo-chan is capable of creating objects from her possible memory. Tsuyu-san has a frog based costume and likely has similarly based powers. Mina-chan uses acid, which might be linked to controlling the PH of substances. Then you have earlobe headphone jacks which likely allow you to magnify sounds for hearing, and project your own. Now how accurate was I?" Naruto theorized as he fixed his armoured gloves._

"Mostly, but I project my heartbeat through my speakers to use them as weapons." Kyoka corrected his prediction.

 _"Alright then. I'm giving you five a minute to scatter around Ground Beta. After which I will dawn the title of villain and try to defeat you heroes." the masked hero declared as he started a stopwatch."Good luck."_

"Let's stay together, we'll have better odds that way," Izuku advised as the group ran towards the east region.

 ** _"Tick tock heroes, Time has passed and yours is almost run out. Tick Tock, Tick Tock." Naruto's voice deeply echoed through the faux roads._**

"Momo-san, you and Mina-san know the most about him. What can you tell us?" Izuku asked her while a loud siren went off in the distance.

 ** _"Times up, and I'm on the hunt. Look out~ heroes." the same voice cried through the_** ** _street ways as a boiling cloud of 1000˚c consumed an entire block of houses barely three streets away from them._**

"I only briefly fought against him, and even that is hazy. But I don't remember him ever using steam. He asked each of us to pick a number from One to Nine, and for each choice, he showed an elemental based ability. So I assume that each number is linked to an ability." Momo predicted while a second boiling cloud erupted one block corner ahead of them.

 ** _"Heroes, where a~re you? Or do I have to bring in civilians?" Naruto asked as a colossal silhouette loomed in the cloud with two vertical slits surrounded by a malicious red lights._**

"I doubt he actually will bring in a hostage but we should still be careful." the frog hero explained to them. Slowly, the mysteriously now red themed hero holding the hero suited Ochaco by the back of her hair with his right hand.

"W-WHAT?! How did Ochaco-ch-san get here? Isn't she with Desutegoro and our other classmates?" Izuku asked his impromptu team causing the 'villain' to jerk her up to eye/mask level.

 ** _"So there~ you are heroes. I thought I would've had to have fun with our little friend here." the red face plated adult pondered as he caressed the exposed part of her face._**

"You let her go!" the green hero yelled before the villain moved his right hand on Ochaco's neck, causing all of their eyes to widen.

 ** _"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now heroes, don't you know how to deal with a villain with a hostage? Well, don't worry, as long as you don't try anything I won't but wheres the fun in doing nothing?" Naruto quizzed as an opaque cloud enveloped the villain and a second him walked out of the cloud with one holding up the Zero-G student with azure and dark green light seeping from his face._**

 ** _"Now I can take care of you five and won't have to worry about you freeing the hostage." "And even if you try, I have some insurances just in case." the two copies completed each others statement as blue flames engulfed the arms of Ochaco's captor while boiling steam floated off the other with dark blue-green light emanating from his face._**

"B-but were only students? This situation is heavily stacked against us." Kyoka demanded while her team agreed in one way or another.

 ** _"Thats what life is. So tell me, will you give up and leave the hostage with me. Or you can fight and risk your life, and possibly fail." "Choose choose. Win or lose._** _"_ **_the flame using copy rhymed as he brought his flaming limb towards her face._**

"W-we will fight you. Heroes have to fight against villains no matter the situation." Izuku somewhat confidently declared as he held his right arm up with a flexed biceps.

 ** _"You might be, but are they?" "Are they ready to see the full risks of being a Heroine?" the twin villain figures questioned the confused group._**

"Of course we're willing to risk getting hurt to risk getting hurt. We all knew we could get hurt any time." Mina yelled as she formed acid bubbles around her hands.

 ** _"Not just physical pains." "But Emotional, and Psychological as well." the two villains added, causing the five heroes to be confused._**

 _"_ What do you mean?" Momo questioned him with a confused tone.

 ** _"Heroines that get defeated and captured." "Are often sold like items or product." The Naruto's explained to the horrified students._** _  
_ _"_ W-what? But doesn't the Hero Association try and stop that?" Izuku asked at the horrifying revelation of the numerous heroes that 'retired' for unknown reasons.

 ** _"They try but fail." "Such is the fate of Heroines like The Crimson Chain Mistress." Naruto explained to them with a hint of sadness in his tones._**

 ** _"But this is not a history course." "We have a hostage, so the choice is yours." the armoured duo explained as they returned to their villainous tones._**

"Alright. Momo-san, and Kyoka-san, head to the left, while myself, Mina-san, and Asui-c-chan head to the right. One of him will have to stay here with Ochaco-san." Izuku ordered the team split into two groups and disappeared into the buildings.

 ** _"Looks like they've split up." "So we won't be needing her." Naruto told himself as Ochaco vanished in a ripple dissolve._**

 ** _"Let's have some fun." "Yes, let's." Each happily agreed as they pulled out an orange iPod nano Gen 7 and aux corded them in to their respective hip mounted speakers._**

 ** _*Que Queen's Don't stop me now*_**

 ** _"Good luck." "But we won't need it." Each told the other as they head off to find the teams. The hellish cobalt flamed version followed after Izuku, Mina, and Tsuyu while the steaming one followed Momo and Kyoka._**

Unlike the ominous and cheerful music players, each group was attempting to find the solution to the hostage situation.

"Was NtO like this when you fought him yesterday?" the earjack student asked as she plugged into the wall, trying to locate the distant music.

"Kind of. He was intense but this seems more intense than before. Is it just me or do you also hear that music?" With Momo's question, a section of the wall was melted with the boiling steam radiating off it.

" ** _I'M A SHOOTING STAR LEAPING THROUGH THE SKY, LIKE A TIGER DEFYING THE LAWS OF GRAVITY." the blare of music was followed by the blue-green eyed 'villain' poking his face out of the hole in the liquified concrete wall._**

 ** _"Hey kids how ya doing?" Naruto asked them with fear-inspiring grin despite his mask cover._**

"AH! What the hell!?" Momo yelled as she pulled a double-sided mallet out of her arm and smashed it into his face.

 ** _"Now that's just rude. Is that any way to greet someone?" Naruto asked the duo while fixing his slightly dented mask._**

"When they burst through a wall and scare us then yes! How are you a Professional Hero?" Kyoka demanded as the fake villain managed to force the dent out from the inside.

 ** _"That's because I'm good at what I do..." Naruto declared as neon_** ** _orange light with octagonal borders emanated from his eyes with purple gas leaking from around his mask and the music stopping. "And what I do is not good. Now sleep."_**

With an upward tilt of the mask, the pink gas was inhaled by the students and effectively knocked them out.

 ** _"That was fun, but I believe its time we wrapped up today's lesson." the hero idly muttered as the_** ** _orange light dissipated and he hoisted the two girls on his shoulders._**

Unlike the other Naruto, the flame-coated carved his way through buildings by melting the glass windows. Yet the lack of action, causing him to become agitated.

 _ **"Alright! Now either you guys come out or Imma start destroying th-" Naruto was cut off by a white-gloved fist smashing into the side of his face.**_

"Where is Ochaco-chan?!" Izuku demanded as his right arm started glowing with red fracture lines running along it.

 ** _"Protective of your girlfriend eh? Well if you plan on keeping me occupied while your team rescues the hostage, then you should go stop them."_** ** _Naruto explained as he allowed the fires to dance at his fingertips._**

"What are you talking about? There's no way you could stop both of our groups even with your doppelgänger." the green hero stated as his left arm began glowing in the fractal pattern.

 ** _"Sure they could distract me long enough to get her out of there. That is... if she was still_** ** _there." Naruto added with a smug tone in his voice._**

"What are you talking about? You have your copy guarding Ochaco-chan while you hunt us down." Izuku restated, causing the 'villain' to laugh at his statement.

 ** _"You'd be right, if my other was still there." he corrected him with a cheeky tone, shocking the green-themed hero._**

"So you left her alone then." Izuku assumed as he bolted towards the former meeting ground.

 ** _"Heh, heh, heh. He assumed I left her there, so I should meet back up with myself. Man~, that's always a hassle though." Naruto muttered as he fired the flames from his soles and soared back up with himself and the students._**

While the blond 'flew' through the air, he was able to land on a roof with his literal other half was waiting above the street.

 ** _"So what do you think of them so far?" the steaming version asked as they both sat on the edge of the roof with their legs hanging off the edge._**

 ** _"Earphone has potential but lacks the proper training, and Acid too. If she works on PH manipulation, it could make her worlds tougher. You_** ** _know our thoughts on the maker, and frog girl seems the most level-headed. We'll need to need an eye on Mini-Might, or he'll do more harm to himself." the flaming doppelgänger stated while they saw the group looking for him below._**

 ** _"Let's see what they say when there's no-one to rescue." Naruto chuckled as his two parts were consumed by smoke and the now one hero leapt down into the street._**

 ** _"So what are you guys looking for? It looks like your trying to find someone." Naruto asked as he scanned the area._**

"Where is Ochaco-san? You were here earlier with her?" Tsuyu asked the now laughing hero.

 ** _"She was never here at all. Be wary of villains because they might use illusions. Now I got to and grab some groceries, Lunch isn't going to make itself." Naruto waved as he ripple dissolved away._**

"Does his statement essentially equate what we just did as a game of tag?" Momo rhetorically asked as her team slowly headed towards the front gate.

*Prince Tower: 1200*

 _"Hey, I'm back with food." Naruto yelled as he opened the door with three bags on each arm, a black 'THE BORING COMPANY' hat and a black face mask instead of his Ronin mask. After shutting it behind him, he threw the bags on the counter followed by an object coiling around his waist._

 _"Onee-senpai, are you here to help me with Lunch?" Naruto asked as he was spun at the waist to face the spiky purple haired, honey-eyed lady in a chainmail themed top and burnt orange skirt with a light brown, and dark brown speckled snake peeking from her tailbone to his waist._

"Maybe. I guess you'll have to make more than the average amount. You know, because of our new resident." the purplette added on in a venomous tone.

"Well, what was I suppose to do Anko? She was living alone in a warehouse. Its a fate I don't want anyone else to experience. ... Wouldn't you agree?" Naruto added as he pulled down his mask, exposing an inverted triangle scar under his left eye running down to his chin and over three symmetrical whiskered tattoo-like marks on his cheeks.

"Yeah, damn it. I hate it when you use that." Anko complained as she unwrapped him and started unloading the bags into the fridge.

"But it works." Naruto chuckled as he fixed his mask and helped her pack away the food.

"Just get cooking genius."

* * *

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 Preparation and Determination

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Prince Tower: Naruto's apartment: 1330*

* * *

"Finally, hey Schoolgirl! Get out here and eat. Blondie's finished cooking, so the least you can do is get out here on time." the purplette yelled as she helped the white face masked blond set down three bento boxes of grilled chicken, Onigiri, spiced mackerel accompanied by small, medium, and large ramen bowls. Followed by a large, medium, and a small sized plate of Hanami Dango's with a cup of green tea.

"I am, I'm just getting dressed." the other blonde answered as she opened the bathroom, and walked out. Or more accurately, Anko in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a heart cut shirt walked out and took the chair with the medium dango and ramen meal.

 _"Himiko-san, can you please not transform into Anko? It's terrifying enough with only one of her here." Naruto asked as he sat to her left with the large ramen bowl._

"What does that mean? And why does she get an honourific, don't you love your Onee-chan?" the tailed snake hero asked him as she took the spot with the large Dango tray and small ramen.

 _"Well, Himiko-san hasn't tried to tie me up in the middle of the night in a Dominatrix suit," Naruto answered before noticing the cheery and unnerving blush on her borrowed face. "At least she hasn't tried to do it yet."_

"Don't worry Naruto-koi I won't tie you up, unless you ask." the transformed teen declared as she fished out a silk rope from between her chest and flexed a portion of it.

 _"With that unsettling thing aside, let's just enjoy this meal." Naruto declared as he brought the ramen bowl up to his face._

"Why do you always wear that face mask? Since I met you to now, I've never seen you without it." Himiko asked with her borrowed form as she leaned back in the chair while pushing her chest out.

 _"It's a touchy subject. My paternal genetic donor and I had a... rocky relationship._ One that left its marks on both of us." Naruto muttered the last part as his left hand pulled down his mask and revealed his whisker marks beneath the curving scar under his eye followed by a thumb-shaped divot on the bottom left side of his face.

"So it's not that I don't want to tell you everything, I just want to know you better first," Naruto added as he started drinking the ramen noodle and broth.

"Damn, guess I'll just have to warm up to you Naruto-koi. One way or another." Himiko sang before she pulled out her butterfly knife, stabbed it into the chicken and proceeded to tear the chunk off with her fangs.

"Do what you want, just try not to break to much." Naruto advised as he consumed the remainder of his meal, and fixed his mask. _"Anko, make sure not to aggravate her. I'm going for a walk around town."_

"I won't try but I might see what two of myself can get up to." Anko theorized as her snake appendage fed her a full skewer of dango's, then threw the stick at him.

 _"It's your body, or bodies. Just remember the house rules." Naruto explained as he grabbed his wallet, overcoat, and hat as he exited the building._

* * *

 _*Three blocks Southeast of UA: 1515*_

After the day's last class ended, the students had grabbed their books and head to their own directions. But the student who had gained the attention of a certain person was Momo yaoyorozu. Once she was outside the Schools district by a fair amount, a waist length red head with hazel eyes, and a double breasted trench coat. Tapping on her shoulder, Momo turned to face the 1.8m redhead.  
"Kon'nichiwa ma'am. Do you need something?" the ponytailed student asked the slightly taller lady.

"Somewhat. Do you know where the Hero 'NtO'? I am currently looking for my 'otōto' as you say." she asked with a Spanish accent on her question.

"Yes, I have met Naruto. Are you NtO's sister? I was hoping to learn more about your brother." Momo replied as the lady unbuttoned the front of her jacket and allowed hundreds of strands to launch out and bind the heroine.

"So am I. Now I will be borrowing you for a while." the lady explained as she enveloped her in the black material, fulling engulfing the hero.

A short distance away from Momo's ambush, Naruto had entered into the Shinto Shrine precinct and grounds and began to pray to the sun goddess, along with the goddess of luck, foxes, and harvest. He nearly immediately noticed the redhead approaching from behind him and knelt beside him at the simple altar.

"Hello, are you señor Naruto?I've come quite a long way to meet you." the lady asked as he turned towards the Momo lookalike with a crimson ponytail in a matching coloured leg cut dress and denim jacket. But the cross necklace with a rapier overlaid vertically seemed to draw his attention.

 _" 'Señor'? I'm sorry ma'am but I haven't met anyone from the Spanish empire." Naruto apologized as he turned towards her and noticed a semi-sentient synthetic fibre moving around her black leggings._

 _"_ Never personally but our blood connected." she admitted to him with a nod. "Our padre or 'Tou-san' are the same but our 'Kaa-chan's' are different."

"If you want to discuss him, then we should move from such a sacred place. He should not be spoken in Kami's house." Naruto declared as he bowed to the shrine before standing up and ushering her out of the area.

"Alright. Lead the way. I realized I haven't told you my name. I am María Omnes-emin, Second born of him and Señora de los Malditos, the Mistress of the Damned. Born Twenty-One years ago in Madrid Spain. A couple years ago he had told me that he had other 'investments' in Nihon to take care of, so I have been spending the last three years looking for you." María explained as Naruto turned right and lead her into a ramen stand labeled 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"Alright, but how did you discover our relationship and why do you resemble one of my students?" Naruto questioned his half-sister while signalling for two ramen bowls to the brunette chef.

"The first one is a secret, and the second is our blood. The only good thing I received is my quirk Accumulation. I link to someone and can accumulate their ability." the older sibling explained as the Miso ramen bowl was placed in front of them.

 _"Well can you please release Momo-chan? I would not want to explain to_ _Nezu-sama that my sister kidnapped one of his students and is doing whatever you're currently doing." the hero explained as started drinking the ramen though his mask with a crimson light being emitted by his eyes._

"Unfortunately not. My power works though symbiosis while they're alive or parasitism when they die. My powers and life are being linked to hers, along with my accumulated knowledge. I can separate from her, but doing so will result in her death." the Spanish-born sibling declared as she followed his lead and ate the high-calorie meal.

 _"Then I expect you to cooperate with her then Aneue. Momo-chan is one of the most promising heroines I've seen in the past few years. With enough training, she could even compete with the Hero's of Old." Naruto complimented her as he finished the ramen and turned towards the blushing girl._

"She is still present in the conversation, and seemed to be quite affected by your compliment on her power." María explained as she turned to him, and partially revealed a ' PLUS ULTRA' tattoo on her left collar, and a burgundy cross on her right.

 _"Damn it. Why can't my family just be normal? María, tomorrow is the U.A Sports festival. A yearly event, similar to the Olympics of yore, in which students demonstrate their abilities. I'm asking you to just make sure to help her put on a good show." the blond requested as the ramen waitress took their empty dishes and carried them into the back._

"Don't worry, I plan on updating the young girl's views. For a heroine, she is fairly sheltered." María admitted as her brother slapped two thousand yen bills on the counter.

 _"Just don't break her. Keep the tip Ayame. Now I'm planning on resupplying my gear before tomorrow, so I want Momo-chan to go home." Naruto momentarily turned to the nodding waitress, before ordering his older sibling and heading to an Army Surplus Depot._

"Fine, but I expect you to be watching _Naruto-Sensei~_." María teased him as her hair changed to black and her transformed her dress into the UA school outfit.

"Hai, hai. Sayōnara _Momo-chan. Good luck on the sports festival." the hero declares as he waves to the student behind him, and headed towards western Tokyo._

 _'So I've got family elsewhere, huh? Of course, that bastard has other kids. He always such a bastard." the hero thought to himself as he unwillingly started recalling a memory of his family._

* * *

 _*Unknown District in Japan: Ten years prior*_

 _ **"Do it." A gruff voice commanded as a 125cm blond kid in a white shirt and black shorts wielding a german mace was staring terrified at the 228.3cm man in red plated samurai armour armed only with his fist.**_

 _"How? Han has me bested in every way." the child explained to the man behind the one-way glass, causing the red samurai to slam his knee into his chest with a steam boosted strike. Forcing the kid to fall to the ground, clutching his chest and discarding his weapon beside him._

"Odds are never in your favour. This is a fight and in combat, someone's not just going to swoop in and save you." Han punctuated his claim by performing a steamipowered punt, firing him into the one-way glass. Which spiderwebbed and exposed the bloodshot carmine eye judging the child embedded with glass.

 ** _"_** ** _Disgraceful. Use your gifts or you shan't survive the fight. Han, end this immediately." the man commanded as the steam user reached down and took the mace in hand._**

"S-screw **YOU!** **"** the child screamed as sand exploded from the ground and impaled the nearly 2.3m through the stomach, right lung, and out his shoulder. Two other spikes exploded from the ground, shattering his face mask, and throat. Horrifying the boy as his blood splattered across his face.

 _"Excellen_ **t.** ** _Now do what is needed, or this man's death will be in vain." the man ordered him as the sand ripped off the armour by exposing Han's chest, which the blond dug his fingers through and extracted his beating heart._**

 _"_ Kamurogi Kamuromi no mikoto mochite Sume mi oya kamu Izanagi no Mikoto Tsukushi no Himuka no Tachibana no Odo no Ahagi Misogi harae tamaishi toki ni are maseru Haraedo no Ō Kamitachi." the child quietly prayed before he ate the 310g organ, staining his hands and face with the crimson liquid.

 ** _"Stupid prayers. Kushina, go and make sure he is not broken. If he is and you cannot fix him, I'll have to find someone who can." Without a second word, the man left and a redheaded lady barged into the room to hug the child._**

"I'm so sorry Naruto-koi. I'll protect you. No matter what." Kushina assured him as she pulled him close, allowing the bloodstained hands to seep into her green dress.

"No matter what," she repeated as steam began radiating off his body and melting sections of his clothes as well as releasing a red mist from his hands.

* * *

*Akasaka District Tokyo*

"Hey Gaki, are you alright?" a crimson haired man in a black full body coat and pants asked as Naruto noticed he was lying on the ground with blood leaking from his nose.

 _"I'm fine, just feeling a bit woozy," Naruto muttered as he took the mans hand while using his other hand to wipe the blood from his nose._

"Alright, but what are you doing out here? Kids should still be in school." the man declared as a nigh-invisible blue wire extended from his coat.

 _"Well, my names Naruto and I'm a registered hero. So who are you, hero-san?" Naruto suspiciously asked as the man beaconed him to follow him eastward._  
"I am Akasuna no Sasori, The Crimson Puppet." the twelve cm shorter hero declared as several blue wires seemingly shoot off in random directions around him.

 _"Incredible. For a hero of old to look so young is unheard of since Tsunade." Naruto admitted in obvious awe as they drew nearer to Tokyo Tower._

"Such is one of my many prides. Unlike most of the Daybreak members, my youth has been retained." Sasori somewhat boasted to the younger hero.

 _"I would agree with you. It is an incredible feat." Naruto admitted as he noticed a silver haired lady with a wooden complexion and silver eyes and a black overcoat with red storm clouds on it._

"So you've noticed _Akiko_ , I assume? Well try not to decipher her. While it has been a pleasure to meet one as educated as yourself on my generation, pray that we never meet again. In all of us, even in good men, there is a law-less wild beast nature, which peers out in sleep." Sasori declared as himself and _Akiko_ vanished into the crowd.

 _"Damn it. Why do I always find the nut jobs? Every time I head out it just seems to get worse." the blond hero muttered as he walked directly to his apartment. Idly looking at the Tokyo Tower._

*Prince Tower: 1600*

"Welcome back gaki, how was your walk?" Anko asked as he walked past the blonde schoolgirl and purple snake user, then locked the bedroom door behind him.  
"Well damn, looks like something caused him to relapse. It's gonna be a tough evening." the snake girl complained as leaned back on her chair, while feeding her tail jerky.

"What d'ya mean? Relapse to what?" Himiko asked in one of her few moments of seriousness.

"He suffers from several physiological disorders including PTSD, Multiple Personality Disorder, and those are the ones I know he's tested on. I've tried to help him more but he keeps telling me he's fine and taking his medication." the sister figure explained as she split a jerky strip with her reptilian accessory.

"Huh. Can you tell me more about who he is? I still don't know a lot about him." the blonde asked as Anko started giving her a vague description of his life, without explaining too much sensitive information. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Naruto stripped off his hat, mask, and coat following him collapsing on his bed with his head in hands.

"That fucking, fucking FUCKING FUCK!" he screamed as shattered a wooden table with his right hand, showering him with a torrent of wood that wasn't buried in his hand.

"Not just my life, and theirs! But he had to drag another lady into this clusterfuck!" he continued yelling while ripping apart the remainder of the table, and collapsed backwards on his bed.

"As long as he's involved, no one will be happy. That sick twisted asshole." Naruto added as he stared at the carnage he had personally caused.

"T-that god damned bastard..." the blond panted as he held up his index and pointer with a soft 'kai'. Immediately, his clothes dissolved into a white tank top and black shorts that did little to the index width scars interlacing over his shoulders and legs. Least of all were the several names scarred into his arms.

Garra no Sabaku. Yugito Nii, Yagura Karatachi, and Roshi, while on his left was Han, Utakata, Fu, Kirabi on his right. Each Kanji was elegantly carved into his arms with the precision of an experienced surgeon.

With a sigh, Naruto extracted a Gunvault Microvault mv500 from beneath his bed unlocked the four print scanners, bringing the Marlin BFR and loaded a single.30 Winchester round inside its chambers, before spinning the chamber and closing it.

Slowly pulling the trigger back, and resting it against his temple. Thankfully he pulled it away before it reached its turning point and stared down at the polished steel with sadness and regret. Emptying the chamber, he sat and sealed the weapon alongside its ammunition into the vault. Tucking it beneath his bed, he grabbed what remained of his desk.

"Time to clean up," Naruto muttered as he ignited his cobalt flamed and spread it to the wood now in hand, which was mixed into his pot when it was ash. Silently cleaning up his room, before collapsing on his bed with his eyes glowing red with black slits gazing endlessly into the roof above him.

Unaware of the two concerned female roommates aware of his episode that could be classified as a mental breakdown or an extreme reaction to some trigger. Yet neither of them knew of such an element that could receive an intense response from the calm and usually collected hero. One thing was certain though, they _would_ be getting an answer when he left the room.

* * *

*End*


	4. Chapter 4 UA Sports Festival

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

Happy Easter/April Fools Day

*Story start*

*UA Sports Festival: 0900*

* * *

 _"*Sigh* Lets see what this generation has in store for it." Naruto told himself as he followed the crowd into the arena well dressed in hero costume with his face mask, he noticed several quirk users and a handful of girl to women seemingly watching him. Entering the coliseum, he took the empty seat beside the purplette, and spiky ponytailed blonde roommates. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Anko turned towards towards Naruto with a serious look._

"Look Naruto, we've got to talk about what happened last ni-." Anko was cut off by the speakers activation which drew the stadiums attention towards Eraserhead and President Mic seated in the announcer room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY~! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" the mic hero yelled and received an uproarious cheer from the audience. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU~!"

"NOW LET'S INTRODUCE YŪEI'S BEST STUDENTS. INTRODUCING CLASS 1-A, WITH THE BEST OF THEM TO LEAD US IN THE FESTIVAL'S OPENING!" President Mic stated as the class entered the area with Katsuki in the front with Classes B through K followed behind them. Beside the stage, the 18+ hero Midnight was awaiting her queue from the announcers.

"Katsuki Bakugo will be leading us today." Aizawa dully exclaimed as the explosive student took the stage and grabbed the mic from the stand. "Bakugo, if you'd please."

"Alright. I promise ... to have an undisputed victory against you losers." the ash blond promised while looking down on the other classes.

"Well, on that note. I would like all students from 1-A to 1-K to head outside of the arena and move to the marked starting line. The recorders will be meeting you." the Domino masked heroine declared as dozens of quadcopter robots ascended from around the arena and followed the students through the archway's, and crossed over the start line unknowingly.

"Now that they are doing so, I will tell you about the first challenge. Between that archway is the start line, and at the other one is the finish line. Once the students cross over the starting line, it will be an all-out race for the students. The winner will be the first to follow the marked pathway around the arena and reenter the Colosseum through that gateway will win. So good luck." Midnight announced while waving her whip at the back of the crowd noticed the painted line in the archway and began to try forcing their way through their competitors.

"While the students begin the race, lets cut to the recorder drones." the erotically dressed heroine declared as the massive screens showing Todoroki gliding along an ice field, Tenya flying overhead with his calve exhausts propelling him onward, Bakugo soaring with his explosives, and Izuku flying over the group.

"Now that it's started, we have to talk Naruto. Last night-"Anko tried to restart the conversation, only to notice her brother figure exiting the viewing room.

 _"I gotta go Anko-chan. I'm going to look at what's happening around here. Be bac_ _k in a bit." the blond waved off her question and head down the viewing area gateway. Despite knowing that the conversation would not be easily resolved, he continued out and sat down on a bench next to one of the market stands._

 _Extracting an orange pill bottle from the right side of his coat, Naruto emptied one oval, green pill with M S3 stamped on it and popped it under his mask. After he stored his pill bottle, he was about to stand up and was stopped by a 2.43m lady in a snow white sundress and sunhat who was seated across from him with a cheerful smile._

"Good morning dear, how are you today?" the tall lady questioned him from her seat now beside him.

 _"I'm doing fine. Names Nine to One, may I know yours?" Naruto requested as he held his hand out to her, which she shook with her deftly soft hand._

"You can call me Hachi-chan, and I'm here today to watch my daughters compete in the class 2 tournament. How about you?" Hachi asked while releasing his hand and moved to the seat across from him.

 _"I'm a sub-hero for UA, solely teaching Class 1-A. With Momo-chan, Mina-chan, Izuku-kun, and Kyoka-san having the most potential as heroes." Naruto admitted before an explosion sounded from the arena with decaying fireworks overhead._

"It appears that the first round has ended it seems, so we must part. But know if you ever decide to stop masking your problems, I'd be willing to help." the tall lady informed him as she vanished into a cloud of red mist.

 _"Just another thing on my plate, a Yōkai quirk user based on Hachishaku-sama. Great~." Naruto muttered as he reached into his right coat pocket, he fished out the orange bottle with a black business card fixed to it. 'The Sister's of a New Beginning'._

 _Disregarding the card, but still pocketing it, Naruto headed back into the arena to see the calvary teams decided and readying up with their headbands on the 'riders'. With Izuku wearing a 10000325POINTS headband seated atop of Ochaco, Tokoyami, and a pink-haired student wearing support gear. With Tenya, Momo, Denki, and Momo wearing a headband unreadable from his angle._

"Now that the teams have been decided, each team will have ten minutes to amass as many points as they can to proceed to the final round. Now, let the competition begin!" Midnight declared as the dozens of teams bee-lined towards Izuku's team.

 _'So they're targeting the top position first. Risky, but could prove useful if they succeeded.' the blond theorized while Shoto's team charged towards them with an electrified shield in his hand._

"Naruto, I've found you and we're going to talk." the hero heard as the snake coiled around his arms and waist.

 _"Alright, so what do you want to talk about then?" Naruto asked while Himiko slapped his mask._

"You show up late in the night, have a freakout in your bedroom, then complete brush us off in the sports festival. So what the hell caused you to freak out?!" the blonde demanded as she prodded his chest.

 _"Well, it seems that I have a sister. He managed to conceive a child in the Spanish Empire, with a quirk amassing power. So forgive me if I get tense whenever that scumbag is brought up. So if you could let me go, that'll be great." Naruto declared as the tail unwrapped from around him and snaked its way behind Anko, pun fully intended._

"Fine, but I expect you to fill me in on what happens to you. You can't just vanish at night and not tell anyone." Anko chastised him before a gust of blizzard air flew from the fighting ground, and snow coated every spectator and competitor.

 _"Sure, now head back to your seat. I'm gonna patrol the area with the other heroes." Naruto ordered as he walked to view the duel better. The inheritor of All Might's ideal's lead his team against Endeavours progeny and his team._

 _"Where the hell are the other heroes? There was more of them earlier, but where the hell are they?" the hero asked himself as he patrolled the arena's underside, seeing no-one except for a pink haired teen in a dual gas mask and a black full body suit with a blue X design on the_ _centre._

"Hey kid *Inhale* *Exhale* are you one of the heroes?" the girl asked as her respirators cycled their air while he unsurely nodded.

"Great. *Inhale* *Exhale* Now take a deep breath and try to pass out." the female explained as the air around them started to waver as gravity multiplied nearly tenfold, while the air seemed to vanish.

"Your... *Inhale* gonna have to *Inhale* do better!" the hero coughed as green and yellow light sept from his eyes and cobalt blue fire spread across the stone _ground with a vicious hunger. Crawling up the females foot, the air seemed to lighten significantly on and around him._

 _"So... what the hell?" Naruto questioned as the cobalt flames decayed and the light faded from his eyes. Turning to the pinkette clutching her burnt foot, Naruto let his displeasure known._

"Sorry, I would've knocked you out but it's hard to concentrate when someone burns your fucking foot!" the girl yelled as the pressure increased on Naruto.

 _"Well forgive me for not wanting to pass out. So I ask again, what the hell?!" the blond hero yelled again as the cobalt fire danced on his shoulders in response to his rage._

"Well,*Inhale* *Exhale* it's my job to deal with you heroes. So let me do my job." the gas mask user declared as pockets of visible air began to compress and explode like a barrage of fireworks.

 _"Fuck! How the hell are the other heroes coming down here to check?" the hero asked himself as he used ropes of fires to pre-detonate the pockets of compressed air. Unfortunately for him, Bakugo was fighting against Ochaco. Meaning explosions and crashing noises would be entirely masked by the dueling teens._

"Just *Inhale* *Exhale* pass out! You're making my job harder." the pinkette screamed as her explosions were masked by the 1-A fight. Unfortunately for the protagonist, this light haired villainess had mistakenly uttered a triggering word.

* * *

*Unknown Japanese Region: 9 years earlier*

"You're making my job harder, why don't you just stop?" a blue yukata wearing noirette asked as he puffed from his pipe and released a cloud of bubbles with corroded the marble pillars near them.

"I can't. To stop now would be an insult to all those before you." the small blond child apologized as he brought up his arms to defend, showing the five names scarred into his arms with Han(ハン)being the freshest scar.

"Are you sure you can handle a sixth? Your hands are stained with sin?" the acidic bubble user as his rose pink eyes flashed with purple pupils at the child.

"The numbers already six. The sixth one makes me certain to never perish. At least until I've cleansed myself from my horrible acts. Now forgive me, for in this world it's kill or be killed." the child declared as he placed his right hand above his heart, as crimson markings like veins appeared under his eyes and his eyes glew a blueish-green while steam bubbled off his flesh.

"I shan't fall as easily as the ones before me. For my acid melts all young Naruto." the acid man stated as his pipe fired a wall of bubbles towards the child.

"They did not fall easily, each was a bloody fight. Staining these hands with their lives." Naruto angrily corrected as his right eye mutated to a gold with a black star, followed by a small sandstorm of silicate made blades from his right arm.

Not wanting to fall easily, the man warped his wall in a snake pattern, driving it through the barrage of sand, and the gust of steam coming from his left. Using his pipe as a wand, he created twelve rings of bubbles and used it like chakrams.

"Never underestimate me because I'm young," Naruto warned as his eyes changed to a golden yellow, and white pupil which was followed by his mouth unhinges to an unnatural angle as pure lava propelled from his gullet into the man's bubble structure. Completely decimating his support. Followed by his eyes changing to crimson with red pupils.

"I won't, and this is the end of our fight." the bubble user promised before a tube of dark blue rock covered in salt erupted through the right of his chest.

"You are right, it is over. May you find peace in the afterlife. Kamurogi Kamuromi no mikoto mochite Sume mi oya kamu Izanagi no Mikoto Tsukushi no Himuka no Tachibana no Odo no Ahagi Misogi harae tamaishi toki ni are maseru Haraedo no Ō Kamitachi." the blond quietly prayed as he ripped the heart out of his chest, sending blood spilling down his outstretched hand.

"W-well... crap... looks like it's over for me. Promise me that you will at least remember me... Quite an odd last request, but I ask you this." the man asked as he leaned heavily on the impaling structure while he coughed up blood.

"I-I will... Utakata." Naruto quietly cried as the light faded from the man's eyes and Naruto finished his unholy ritual by consuming the hot organ.

 **"Clean yourself up boy, you only have two years to reach nine _useful powers_. If your quirk had been a useful one then she might have been here." the gravelly voice reminded him as the floor trap-doored open and dropped Utakata into the area beneath them. The only area still extended was the pathway towards the creakily opening steel door.**

"Hai sir." the blond quietly declared as he exited the room with blood pouring from the melted flesh on his calves and blood coated hands. Feeling the ma-monsterous figures blood coloured eyes watch his movements.

* * *

*UA Sports festival: Modern day*

"Poor... choice... of words..." Naruto growled as his eyes glew a kaleidoscope of colours, ranging from gold with black stars, to crimson with black slit pupils. Followed by spires if salt, sand, and an acid fog imprisoning the girl beneath the arena.

 _"Hey *Inhale* *exhale* You can't just leave me here!" the pinkette screamed as she tried and failed to escape from the mineral prison. Irritated at her yelling, Naruto breaks off her gas mask._

"Shut up. The other heroes should be patrolling here in the next hour or so. So you won't have anything to worry about." the hero placated her, yet only seemed to cause her to laugh.

"Y-you think the o-other heroes will be here? HAHAHAHA! We never act alone. Do you think you're the only hero targeted? , Arbor, Desutegoro. Each hero has been adequately dealt with. I'm the weakest of the Sisters of Rebirth, so good luck defeating the best. You will fail like all those pathetic fakes you follow." the pinkette ranted while futilely struggling against the mixture of materials.

"I follow no-one, and thank you for telling me about your team. Now... _**sleep**_." Naruto ordered as pink smoke exploded from around his face and rendered her unconscious.

"Crap, I should've asked her name or something, well I better get moving. She said that her allies had captured the other heroes, so that means I'll need to be ready to fight." Naruto told himself as he killed the light he emitted, and extracted a fist-sized package that unfurled into a black full coat with a hood that completely masked his physique.

Disappearing into the eaves, the young hero came across chained to a pillar with a neck brace equipped with detonators running to 5kg PE-4 bricks fixed to each limb, and a brick fixed over her heart. Seated across from her, was a sleepy looking blonde lady in a flannel onesie resting adjacent from the distressed hostage.

'Sorry Mt. Lady, it's nap time.' Naruto thought as he activated his neon orange eyes and prepared to disperse the cloud. Yet he heard the one crucial thing of villainous people. Motive.

"Why? Why me? The UA sports festival is a televised event, so why risk exposing yourself?" the size changing heroine asked as the blonde held up a dual trigger detonator.

"This is why we are *yawn* doing it. Fakes must be dealt with, and the *yawn* world will know." the blonde explained as she pressed down one trigger, activating the deadpans trigger. Staring upwards at the hidden hero she asked, "What now hero?"

 _"Shit. Alright, let's not kill the hostage. Now, what is your aim here." Naruto asked as he dropped to the ground while holding his hands above his head._

"My aim is to *Yawn* get rid of fake heroes." the blonde female explained, unaware of the rapid degradation of cement as the sand was stripped from the material.

 _"But what will killing accomplish?" NtO questioned her while manipulating the sand vertically behind the pillar._

"She's a hero for *yawn* the money. She perverts the word, and must die." the flannel dressed female declared as she hovered her thumb over the secondary trigger.

 _"But aside from the media, she's isn't that well known. So why not take All Might's son hostage?" Naruto questioned he slid his hands behind his head, before dropping to the ground._

"All Might has a son? What proof have you?" the trigger holder skeptically asked, with all signs of tiredness gone from her voice.

 _"Do you know any hero who looks_ like this?" the teen asked as he removed the mask to expose his spiky blond hair and bright _blue eyes._

"Why are you risking your life for this fake hero?" the blond lady questioned him while reaching into her pocket.

"It's just what heroes do. If I let someone die when I could've done something, then ... well, you know the answer." Naruto laughed at his own statement.

"Well, it seems that your lucky Mt. Lady, -Attention sisters. Need a hostage swap. Mt. Lady to All Mights son-." the flannel dressed lady extracted a small transmitter, and relayed her finding to her allies. Immediately, a black haired female in a loose straight jacket smashed his face into the ground, while fixing a PE-4 brick to his right leg and a detonator collar to his neck. Mt. Lady was released from her collar and bomb straps but was struck in the neck to render her unconscious.

"Lets hurry and get this kid outta here. Boss will want to know about our recent development. Who knew All Might managed to have a son." the black haired lady asked as they both picked him up and ran into the uncrowded section of the arena.

* * *

*End*


	5. Chapter 5 The Explosive Ending

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- Digital speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*UA Sports Festival: 1345*

* * *

In an area of the building away from the majority of the public eye, a purple and cream coloured heroine slowly rose from her forcefully induced sleep looked around in a semi-awake daze. Her last memory seemed to snap her out of her stupor and forced her to a stand. Terrorist. All Might's son. Kidnapping. All Might's apparent son had negotiated his exchange for hers.

"I-I gotta... who should I find?" the mountainous heroine questioned herself as she looked around for All Might, Endeavour, or even Arbor for help.

Meanwhile, the sound of celebratory fireworks awoke a certain blond fixed atop of the building with Kilos of PE-4 binding his hands, feet, and neck to a concrete poll.

"Mornin' sunshine, ya ready to make a statement?" a lithe redhead in a black swimsuit asked as she patted his cheek while her crimson eyes stared into his azure blue.

"W-what's your aim here? T-there's dozens o-of heroes here. I-Including All M-Might..." Naruto coughed as he struggled against the explosive collar.

"That's the entire point, All Might Jr. We want the world to see what happens to fake heroes. I'd hope to use that giant bitch, but All Might's son will be more potent. Parasitic heroes are just as harmful as villains. So you have the honour of being our glorious causes martyr, so I hope you're TV ready. 'Cause it starts... now!" the redhead smirked a firework exploded and rained down red, white and blue sparks on the first, second and third place first years with All Might forcefully awarding Bakugo.

"Y-you c-cunt! Leav-ve those kids out of this! T-they've done n-nothing wrong!" Naruto barked out while the redhead's other members tossed parachute presents into the arena.

"Yes, but we are starting a revolution. 'You cannot make a revolution in white gloves.' -Vladimir Lenin." the girl quoted as she pulled out a C-4 and positioned her thumb over the detonator switch.

" 'If you want to change the world be that change.' Y-you don't have t-to stain your hands with their b-blood, 'A successful bloody revolution can only mean further misery for the masses.' -Mahatma Gandhi." Naruto coughed as he watched the floating parcels neared the cheering audience.

" 'You cannot make a revolution with silk gloves.' -Joseph Stalin. Now I sit still as we send a message, now let's start our message with a _bang_." the redhead declared as she pressed down the detonator and watched as the presents start glowing.

"I do what is right, not easy." the hero muttered to himself as forced himself off the pillar and fell into the arena with sand from the concrete to create a massive sphere of sand around the explosives.

 **"YOUNG HERO! WHAT IS HAPPENING?" All Might asked before he noticed the familiar blond entombing himself in a ball of sand with explosives strapped to him.**

"ALL MIGHT! CODE 10-31. CODE 10-45, CODE 10-64. FULL BUILDING EVAC NEEDED!" Naruto ordered as his collar started glowing red. Causing him to seal the ball shut, while the group of females descended from the roof with the redhead holding the bomb switch.

"ATTENTION ALL FAKE HEROES, WE ARE THE SISTERS OF REBIRTH! FOR TO LONG, YOUR GOVERNMENT HAS CORRUPTED THE WORD HERO AND BEEN A PARASITE ON SOCIETY! AND THE BEST WAY TO DEAL WITH A PARASITE IS TO DESTROY IT. CURRENTLY, ALL MIGHT'S SON IS STRAPPED WITH 20KG OF EXPLOSIVES AND THE SUPPORT PILLARS OF THE ARENA HAS 20KG STRAPPED TO EACH ONE. SO DECIDE! HIS LIFE OR YOURS." the redhead yelled while the massive sand ball closed enough for the blond to stick his head out.

"JUST FIND THE EXPLOSIVES! My quirk ... I'll be fine!" Naruto stated as he sealed the ball, then doubled the density from the cement. Continuing to increase the thickness until it formed a metre thick wall between him and the exterior.

 **"That may be true, but that much explosive is dangerous." the** **American themed hero pointed out to the younger blond.**

"I understand, but it's either myself or the masses. And I don't want to explain to the media about the casualties." Naruto joked as he bore into the ground and rested five metres below the ground with the increasingly loud beeping of the collar grows more noticeable.

"IT SEEMS LIKE THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. GOODBYE YOU FOOLS." the redhead gloated as she pressed down on the detonator, causing dozens of explosions to tear through the walls of the building and pillars. Which caused widespread panic and fear in the people, while Cementoss erected pillars of cement and Naruto built scaffolding from sand to hold the debris up.

"ENJOY THIS LITTLE GIFT BLONDIE!" the extremist redhead yelled as she pressed down on a secondary trigger. Immediately after pressing the button, a blinding light was expelled from the sand ball and forced Cementoss to compensate for the rapidly deteriorating sand buildings. With the sand ball falling open like a massive geode of blue-grey glass entombing the bloody and beaten teen.

"NARUTO-KUN!" several female voices screamed as all available heroes strengthened the collapsing building and three women ran towards the injured hero. A blonde, a ravenette, and a purplette pry apart the fused glass and sand from him.

"..rut... Na... ..r...-kun!" with each statement, Naruto's hearing grew duller. He also felt completely exhausted, so whats the harm of taking a small nap. What's the harm of getting some rest? Just a little sleep.

* * *

*Tokyo Hero Hospital: 1500*

"Quick he's waking up!" a female voice yelled as Naruto slowly opened his left eye to see a sterile white hospital room. He looked to his right to see his sister figure awaiting beside the bed with Momo and Himiko beside her.

"Good to see you're awake Naruto. I must say that fixing you was quite the hassle." an additional, yet oddly seductive voice stated which caused Naruto to turn to the foot of his bed. A brunette doctor sat with an open fronted lab coat which exposed her H-cup(95cm) held in place by her pink, deep cut top. In his weakened state, a blush and changing southern blood flow took hold.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto questioned as he tried to rise up, but he was held down with leather straps on his arms, waist, and all his lower body.

"You took on dozens of fucking kilo explosions point blank you dumbass!" Anko yelled as her snake hissed at him.

"W-what was I suppose to do? I had twenty kilos strapped to myself." Naruto coughed as he tried to flex his fingers, and only managed to move five.

"I would recommend not to move. I would hate to have to put you back together again." the doctor lady advised while connecting a morphine drip into his left arm.

"What did ya mean doctor-san? How'd I come here as?" the blond asked before the doctor held up a silhouette of a person with the lower right arm, right leg, left side, and the left face was filled in with a red pen.

"You may call me Mikado Ryouko-Senju, and as for how you came here... I had to completely rebuilt you from the ground up. Cloth and glass were fused to your skin. Sections of flesh were destroyed, bones ranged from cracked to shattered, and muscles were torn asunder. If your organs and parts of you weren't so intact, I'd basically be building a whole new person right now." the brunette haired doctor admitted as she pulled back the blanket to expose his intensely bandaged torso and upper body.

"Damn it. Anko-nee-chan, help me get unhooked. I'll feel better when I'm lying in my own bed." Naruto muttered as he tiredly attempted to unbuckle himself with his right hand.

"Hold it Naruto," Mikado stated as she pushed him back into his bed with her palm on his chest. "You're not leaving for several days. Have you seen yourself?"

"She's Right Naru-koi. You need rest." Himiko warned him as she held a pocket mirror in front of him. Seeing his reflection, he saw himself without his illusion on. Three horizontal scars covered his exposed cheek beneath his left eye and a thumb-shaped dent beside it. His dark red hair was matted with blood, and grime, which partially covered his dark red vertical slit eye. His entire right face was covered with bandages in a manner similar to a fictional Harvey Dent.

"C-can you guys leave? I d-don't want you to see me like this." Naruto weakly muttered as Mikado covered him up and ushered them out of the room.

"Let's go then, I'm sure some rest will do him good." the doctor explained as she undid his bindings on him before following the group out.

"Wait... Momo-chan, can you stay? I'm sure you want some answers." the redhead asked as his right hand weakly grabbed his face.

"Alright... I'll meet you too outside." Momo stated as the doctor closed the door behind her, causing the ravenette to take a seat beside him.

"María-" Naruto tried to say before she held her hand out.

"I'm just Momo now. María-san left me and went to the Coma district." the ravenette informed him, which he just nodded.

"So your just Momo-chan then? So I bet you have many questions, which I'll try to answer." Naruto muttered as he noticed her concerned look.

"I do. Why did that lady say you were All Might's son? Why are you a hero if you're still a teen? Why... why were you so willing to sacrifice yourself at the sports festival?" Momo grew progressively quieter until she was silent.

"Cutting straight to the point huh? Well alright. She said I was All Might's son is because I told her so. I'm a hero because I got a special recommendation from a majority of the Hero council, and ... I'm willing to sacrifice myself because I'm a monster with nothing good about me." Naruto admitted as held up his left hand and stared at his not-hand.

"Your All Might's son? Wait, what do mean you're a monster? I don't understand." the creating heroine-in-training asked as Naruto used his bandaged stump to push himself up, despite Momo's attempt to stop him.

"I just said that I'm his son to exchange myself for Mt. Lady's safety. It was the only thing I could think of that would convince them to exchange her for me. And for the monster part, it's because I'm a murder. I was forced to fight eight people to the death, and murder someone precious to me." he added as he clutched the area above his heart, before wincing on the tender skin.

"Who were they?" Momo almost silently asked as Naruto started unwrapping left arm, then his right a bit clumsily despite the girls attempt to stop him.

"Garra no Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Yagura Karatachi, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Kirabi. I was forced to fight each one of them under the threat of both of our deaths. Some were heroes and the others were children and civilians. I killed them and gained a new power." Naruto explained as he held out his hand and created a small sandstorm while his eye glowed its gold and black starred colour before dispersing and returning to its original colour.

"Who's the last person? You listed off eight names, but said you killed nine people. Who were they?" Momo repeated, which caused Naruto to rip the bandages off his heart and expose the massive Kanjis carved into the flesh.

うずまきクシナ

"M-my mother. He f-forced me to fight against her, but she refused.S-she just knelt there and I killed her. I killed her. I killed her. I killed her." Naruto's speech was reduced to those three words as the EKG registered 200BPM, and sending various nurses to restrain him and Doctor Mikado running in holding a syringe.

"Momo-san, I believe you will have to leave for the night. Your friends are waiting for you outside." the doctor explained as she used a syringe to extract fluid labeled Benzodiazepine and injected it into his vein, followed by propofol being injected immediately after.

"I killed... her. I... killed... her. I... " Naruto gradually slowed down and was equipped with a breathing mask.

"What happened to him?" the student asked as the nurses exited the room.

"He seems to have had an episode where he recalled a traumatic/painful memory and caused an emotional and physical reaction in him. We're going to put him under careful watch tonight, but for now we have him in a medically induced coma while we evaluate the situation." Mikado explained as she ushered Momo out of the room, and closed Naruto into his room.

"What the hell happened in there doc?" The purple-haired lady demanded as the doctor exited the room with Momo.

"Has Naruto ever had traumatic incidents, or has gone through otherwise painful events?" The doctor inquired as she pulled out her pen and clipboard.

"Yeah. It's complicated, but his 'dad' had messed him up. He doesn't want me to tell others about it, so you'll have to get the info from him on it." Anko explained to her, as the doctor started writing down the information.

"Alright, I guess that will have to do for now. Now Anko-san, since you are listed as Naruto-san's contact so I feel you should follow me." Mikado explained as she lead the adult away from the group of teenagers and into a room with an average x-ray on display.

"What's going on doctor? I doubt you called me here for no reason." the sister figure asked before Mikado showed her an x-ray of Naruto's full body with fractures visible on his bones, and closed the door behind them.

"When I was fixing Naruto, I was unable to repair certain areas. His right body sustained heavy damage, so much that it was beyond repair. I hate to say this, but the damage might me career ending." the Doctor sadly to her, but was cut off by the door slammed open by a bandaged man hobbling into there.

"The hell it is! Nothing's gonna stop me being a hero!" The bandaged redhead yelled as he leaned heavily on his left side.

"NARUTO?! What the hell are you doing up? I told you to stay in bed!" Anko reprimanded him while the doctor noticed the morphine drip needle hanging from his arm.

"Naruto-san, how are you awake? We had you in a medically induced coma, with a morphine drip connected to your arm. You should have been under for two days at least." Mikado declared with surprise evident in her voice.

"It'll take a lot to keep... me dow..." Naruto muttered before he fell forwards but was caught by Himoko holding him tightly with a syringe in hand.

"Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he stays this time." the blonde girl promised as she wrapped his limbs with her silk rope, and carried him on her shoulder back to his room.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your... friend? She seems to be quite adept in medical uses, and she knew where to strike for the medicine to act its fastest." the bountiful doctor questioned the older sibling.

"Well Naruto-kun seems to trust her, and he's usually a good choice of character. So if he trusts her, I guess I will too." Anko admitted as they followed Himiko out of the room.

"Now Anko-san, I'm prescribing a course of Antibiotics and Antidepressants for Naruto-san. It's crucial that he does the full bottle amounts. If his episode earlier was any indication, I prescribe seeking professional help. I recommend taking him to the Yamanaka Institute. Now I've gotta attend to my other patients. Naruto should be safe to leave in three days. Make sure he stays here the full time, for his safety." Mikado told her as she handed Anko her brothers medical sheet, and headed off to attend to other patients.

"Alright. Hey Himiko! You better not be doing anything weird to him!" Anko yelled as she ran back to Naruto's hospital room.  
"I'm not, right Momo?"

"Why am I tied up?"  
"Because the best way to care for someone is skin to skin contact, and I didn't hear you complain." Himiko finished as Anko entered to room to find Naruto strapped to the bed with Himimo straddling his waist, and Momo tied against his chest with her face against his.

"And this isn't weird?" the purplette asked while gesturing towards the three on the bed.

"Nope, and Naruto's _not-so-little_ friend seems to like it." Himiko teased as she ground her pelvis against his.

* * *

*End*


End file.
